The invention relates to housings, including filter housings, having anti-movement lock structure.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward twist and lock filter housings, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,798, incorporated herein by reference. Such filter housing has an anti-rotation stop stopping rotation of mating filter housing sections, including translational movement along their peripheries, from a locked position to an unlocked position, to thus maintain the filter housing in an assembled condition. If excessive force is applied to the lock structure to open same, it may fracture or break. This in turn requires that the entire housing section be replaced when reassembling the housing. The present invention addresses and solves this problem. The invention has application to filter housings and other housings having first and second mating housing sections.